Just the Beginning
by DragonFang2011
Summary: Just a short story. Sequel to Hopeless Pursuit. It takes place a couple of months after. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

This is a sequel to Hopeless Pursuit. Enjoy reading it!

~DragonFang2011

P.S. This is a couple of months after they found Ryuga.

* * *

Kenta POV

"I'm home!" Kenta yelled, bursting into the house.

"No need to yell," Hotaru replied firmly, flicking her son's forehead. "Ryuga's on the roof."

"Thought so." Kenta quickly ran around his mother and bounded up the stairs, down the hallway, to the guest room. _Ryuga's room_, Kenta reminded himself. He still couldn't believe it when his mother had suggested adopting Ryuga.

And what was more unbelievable was when Ryuga had agreed. Well, more like he shrugged and said, "Whatever." But Kenta could've sworn that there was a bounce to his mentor's step after the announcement.

He grabbed two chocolate bars off the dresser and climbed out of the window. He braced his feet on the frame and hoisted himself up the wall and onto the topmost part of the gable roof. Ryuga was a few yards away, straddling the place where the two sides of the roof met. His black leather jacket was flapping in the air behind him due to the sudden wind that blew through town, although this one was surprisingly warm.

Ryuga's amber eyes were gleaming like polished gold - as if he were excited about something. Kenta cautiously made his way towards him across the shingles.

Kenta handed over one of the candy bars. "I got you something."

"Tch. I know you 'got it' from my room, Kenta. How stupid do you think I am?" Ryuga scoffed, cuffing his adopted brother at the back of his head. Kenta grinned sheepishly. "Just as long as you don't push me off the roof, I don't really care what you do, _brother_." He gave Ryuga a gentle shove with his elbow.

The former blader put a hand on Kenta's forehead and began to ease him to the side. Kenta flailed his arms, panicked. "HEY!" he shrieked. Ryuga grabbed the back of Kenta's shirt just as he was about to fall off.

Kenta scowled. "I could've gotten killed!"

"Pfft. " Ryuga peeled back the shiny wrapper and devoured the candy in two bites. "You shouldn't have tempted me in the first place. Anyway... Where've you been?" He stuffed the wrapper into his jacket pocket and leaned back, resting his weight on his hands. He raised his legs and placed them flat on the roof in front of him.

"Training," Kenta immediately answered, unwrapping his chocolate bar.

Ryuga glanced sideways at him. "With Gingka?"

"And Yu. And Benkei." Kenta paused and snorted back a laugh. "You have chocolate all over your mouth."

"Damn it," Ryuga growled as he wiped the creamy smears off his face with the back of his hand. "That's the fifth time today," he added. Kenta averted his eyes to the thin clouds above. "Maybe you should stop rushing yourself when you eat."

"'Maybe you should stop rushing yourself when you eat,'" Ryuga mimicked in falsetto.

"I don't sound like that!" Kenta protested, putting a hand to his throat and suddenly wondering if his voice was _that_ high.

Ryuga seemed to be enjoying their little game. "'I don't sound like that!'"

"Stop it!"

"'Stop it!'"

"That's not funny!"

"'That's not funny!'"

"Ryuga!"

"'Ryuga!'"

_HA!_ Kenta hid an evil smile. "Eureka! I still suck my thumb!" he said.

"'Eureka! I still suck my thumb!'" Ryuga exclaimed shrilly. Then he frowned, his white eyebrows arching together. "That didn't sound right."

"Heh... I got you there, didn't I?" Kenta smirked. Ryuga snorted and crossed his arms nonchalantly. "No, you didn't. Actually, I knew what you were trying to do all along, twerp," Ryuga grumbled. "I was just trying to humor you. You're welcome."

"Yeah, right." Kenta rolled his eyes. Then, he cautiously began the question that was bugging him since he came up to the roof. "I know you come up here everyday, Ryuga, but today, you seem... kind of happier." He ignored Ryuga's heated glare. "I mean, it's not like you go around mimicking me in a high-pitched voice and asking me about my day. What's up?" Then, he grinned suggestively. "Did you ask Hikaru out?"

Ryuga's face turned beet red and he avoided Kenta's teasing gaze. "What the - I don't... Pfft! Heh... what? Ha! Why the _hell_ would I do that? "

"Wellllllll... Ever since she got over her Ryugaphobia..." Kenta listed the reasons on his fingers. "You've been spending a lot of time with her lately, you've been staring into space a lot, your MP3 player's full of love songs, you mumble her name in your sleep-"

"Alright! Maybe I like her a _little_, like _this_ much." He held his fingers a hairsbreadth apart.

Kenta continued. "You _blush_ when you're around her, you _stutter_ when you're around her, you _crash into stuff_ when you're around her-"

"Dude!" With every word that came out of Kenta's mouth, Ryuga blushed harder.

"... Like that time when you smashed your face into a lamppost when she walked by-"

"Shut. Up."

Kenta smirked and pretended to examine Ryuga's face. "Your face is usually redder than that, but..."

Ryuga snarled, then his mouth curved into a fanged grin. "But that's not the reason I'm so excited."

"So you _di__d_ ask her out!"

"N-NO! I DID _NOT_ ASK HIKARU OUT!" Ryuga yelled.

"Then when are you going to?" someone shouted from ground level. Both boys looked over the side of the roof. Kenta stifled another guffaw, whilst Ryuga just stared and quickly withdrew from the edge, covering his face to hide his deep blush. Hikaru was standing in front of the house, her violet eyes sparkling and a light pink tinge on her cheeks.

Of course, the other passerbys heard Ryuga too.

"Don't worry, Hikaru!" Kenta assured her, loudly enough for _everyone_ to hear. "He'll do it soon!" Kenta felt someone grab the back of his collar and yank him backwards. "Kenta! What the hell?" Ryuga hissed.

Giggling, Kenta shrugged Ryuga's grasp off him. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. What did you wanna tell me, Rye?"

"First: don't call me Rye."

Nod.

"Second," Ryuga's expression grew serious, and the redness of his face eventually faded. "I think that L-Drago's coming back. Soon."

"No way."

"Way."

Kenta remembered how Gingka's Storm Pegasus had disappeared. Ryo had said that when Pegasus has rested its wings, it will come back from the heavens. "L-Drago's recovered quickly then," he whispered. Then, he frowned. "Does this mean... Does this mean that... that you're leaving?"

"I don't even know if he's really returning." A shadow settled across the former blader's face. He took out his white left-rotation launcher from the red holder on his belt and examined it. "But if he does..."

Kenta sighed.

* * *

Ryuga POV

A red comet was hurtling towards Earth, growing closer and closer by the second - streaking viciously through the dark sky and outshining the other stars in the cosmos. The light thinned and rippled, weaving into a sleek, wavy, snake-like creature that hurtled towards Bey Park. The jewel on the beast's forehead gleamed.

The fiery light reflected off Ryuga's amber eyes as he stared longingly at the dragon shape forming from the comet. He stood up, his legs slightly wobbly like Hotaru's homemade gelatin.

_Ryuga..._ A wispy voice wormed its way into the awestruck teen's mind. "L-Drago..." New strength flooded his limbs and mind as he felt the familiar, powerful bond that he and his Beyblade shared. It felt so good to know that his Beyblade was there. It no longer felt lonely. They were two spirits... bonded for eternity.

Ryuga held out his hand, mesmerized by the glowing spirit of L-Drago gliding gracefully towards him.

His skin made contact with the red light, and immediately, he was engulfed in warm flames that felt so familiar, and the red lightning that flashed around him. The familiar heavy weight of a Beyblade settling into his palm.

_L-Drago Guardian S130MB._

His heart and soul felt lighter than ever, and he turned around at the gaping faces staring at the reunion; one of them was Gingka's.

"Hagane!"

The Pegasus-wielder started. "Hm...?"

"Once I finish training with L-Drago, I'm gonna beat you again. Got that?"

Gingka grinned. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
